


The Knight Of The Darkness Without Sun

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: A warrior seeks revenge.





	

A long, long time ago there was a knight.

He wore the colours of the night, and didn't bother with love or justice as long the price was right.

The knight had no father, not mother, or at least none he knew.

He had a godfather yes, someone that loved him somehow.

This man taught him the ways of the sword, but not the ways of the world.

The knight was broken by the world's harsh truths, and taught himself to no longer feel hurt.

But his life was too long to feel like that forever.

And the knight loved again, and oh my god it was like a fever.

But love betrayed him again, and he was left for dead.

Don't fall in love with mysterious girls, they may be the vampire kind of undead.

The knight's days were long enough for him to yet seek retribution.

Vengeance consumed him until everything on his brain was pollution.

He made a deal with a devil, but the devil's request was surprisingly not evil.

He just had to destroy a monster, it just happened to be a son that the knight never knew he had.

Yes this a tale it could be considered sad.

Along with the knight the devil sent a companion, an amnesiac but kind warrior, too good to be considered minion.

Masked she was, and her mind was devoid of opinion.

When the knight killed the monster, he no longer knew fear.

But without fear there's no hope, and on the knight's face there were only tears.

The devil then came, and ordered his minion to take off her mask.

"Here it is, the reward for your task!"

The knight had under his reach the source of his heart's disease.

But his sword failed, and he fell on his knees.

Evil no longer she carried on her heart,

She have discarded her memories and identity to save her children of the punishment of the gods of Earth.

Her life now belonged to the knight because she have sold herself to the demon,

Dead was the woman who committed treason.

How could the knight kill what was already killed?

His revenge would remain unfulfilled.

And then took her in his arms.

And somehow each of them made the other's heart warm.

Until judgement day come,

The immortal knight's love will not succumb.


End file.
